


[podfic] Cherchez la Femme

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: On the Monday after Christmas, the Montreal Canadiens pick up Scrivens in net. Not Ben Scrivens, Jenny.01:31:19 :: Written byMoves like Jagr.





	[podfic] Cherchez la Femme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherchez la Femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688818) by [Moves like Jagr (pantsoffdanceoff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/pseuds/Moves%20like%20Jagr). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/54a90xl4oyqug60/%5BHRPF%5D%20Cherchez%20la%20Femme.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Pvx4M1vIB9HxWeL6TrJyrBV-43djL054)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “female character” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Moves like Jagr for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
